icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamie McLennan
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Edmonton, AB, CAN | career_start = 1991 | career_end = 2008 | draft = 48th overall | draft_year = 1991 | draft_team = New York Islanders }} Jamie McLennan (born June 30, 1971 in Edmonton, Alberta) is a former professional ice hockey goaltender and was an assistant coach with the Calgary Flames. He retired from playing in 2008 after spending a season with the Nippon Paper Cranes of Asia League Ice Hockey. Playing career Following a productive season with the Western Hockey League's Lethbridge Hurricanes in which McLennan backstopped the Hurricanes to the WHL Finals, he was drafted in the 3rd round, 48th overall by the New York Islanders in the 1991 NHL Entry Draft. After a two and a half-year stint playing for the Islanders' minor league affiliates in the American, International and East Cost Hockey Leagues, McLennan backed-up veteran Ron Hextall in the 1993–94 season, posting a winning record. He spent the following two seasons with the Islanders organization, alternating between the NHL club and the Islanders' IHL affiliate. A few weeks after the 1995–96 NHL season had been completed, McLennan drove from Salt Lake City, Utah to Lethbridge, Alberta, on his way home to Edmonton. While visiting family in Lethbridge he fell ill. He went to a hospital on May 6, 1996, after feeling sick all evening, with immobility setting in. What was thought to be the flu turned out to be bacterial meningitis. After nearly dying that day, he spent the following week in intensive care. The Islanders declined to renew his contract on July 1. The St. Louis Blues signed him to a contract on July 15. After a relatively quick recovery he spent the following season in the AHL. He returned to the NHL as the Blues' back-up goaltender for the 1997–98 NHL season. That year he played 30 games, posting 16 wins, two shutouts and a 2.17 goals against average. He was awarded the Bill Masterton Memorial Trophy, awarded to the NHL player who best displays perseverance and dedication to hockey. He was picked off the Blues' roster by the Minnesota Wild in the 2000 NHL Expansion Draft. After a season playing for the expansion Wild, he played the following season in the AHL. The Calgary Flames acquired him in a trade at the 2002 NHL Entry Draft, where he again played the role of NHL backup, achieving two wins in 17 decisions. Despite his 2–11–4 record, he remained with the team as Roman Turek's backup. When Turek became injured in the 2003–04 season, McLennan was thrust into the starting role. He played well, but as the season wore, Miikka Kiprusoff, who had been acquired earlier in the season by the Flames, had taken over the starting job. Turek returned, and McLennan was traded to the New York Rangers in March 2004. Following the season he was signed to a contract by the Florida Panthers. During the cancelled 2004–05 NHL season he played for the British National League's Guildford Flames. He was brought back to the Flames in 2006, once again as backup to Miikka Kiprusoff. McLennan announced his retirement at the end of the 2007-08 season. On July 10, 2008, he was named as the director of goaltender development and as a professional scout for the Calgary Flames. On June 23, 2009, he was named as an assistant coach for the Calgary Flames. Slashing incident In the April 21, 2007, playoff game vs. the Detroit Red Wings McLennan came in the game to relieve Kiprusoff, who had given up five goals. He was in the game for a total of 18 seconds before he slashed Red Wings forward Johan Franzén in the stomach. He was assessed several penalties on the play and was ejected from the game. McLennan was suspended five games for the incident. The Flames lost Game 6 the next day. This is considered to be uncharacteristic of McLennan, having won the Masterton trophy in 1998. Coach Jim Playfair and the Flames organization were also heavily fined, in part because the NHL made actions late in games that were out of hand a particular point of emphasis. He then had a five week stint in Russia before returning to Canada. On November 21, 2007, McLennan signed with the Nippon Paper Cranes of Asia League Ice Hockey. If McLennan ever returns to the NHL, he will have to sit out the last four games of his suspension before coming back to the ice. Awards and achievements * 1998 Bill Masterton Memorial Trophy Career statistics Regular season Post season References *"San Jose strengthens ties to China Sharks" nhl.com, Aug 20, 2008 *"New-look Anyang Halla adds western flavor" nhl.com, July 31, 2008 *"Former NHLers find hockey adventure in Japan" nhl.com, March 26, 2008 Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Calgary Flames assistant coaches Category:Born in 1971 Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Lethbridge Hurricanes alumni Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:New York Islanders draft picks Category:New York Islanders players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Spokane Chiefs alumni Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Worcester IceCats players Category:Guildford Flames players Category:Richmond Renegades (ECHL) players Category:Retired in 2008